When the war is over, and love is all we have
by Rae1
Summary: The title is long, because it's the first thing that popped into my head. This will be another trilogy. First part is Ken, second is Daisuke, and third will be omnipotent third. Daiken/Kensuke, yaoi, no other couples, sorry, and angsty fluff.
1. Tamachi

I've written several Daikeru/Takedai's latey, and I decided that I should even that out with some good ole Daiken/Kensuke. After they defeated 'Big and Ugly' (Malomyotismon), disregarding the epilogue. Rambling thoughts. Angsty.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the show, the characters, or the lyrics I used. First song is by Vertical Horizon (and is in two parts), the second is from Staind.  
  
Warning: POV Ken, which I probably suck at. *Unconcerned grin*  
^flashback...  
...end flashback^^  
{random lyrics}  
  
  
  
I really don't want to move. The world wouldn't care. Yeah, so we won yesterday. Who cares? The world is the same as always. Yesterday will probably be rememberd as the best day of my life. Actually, make that everyday since I became me again, up to yesterday, and that's the best time in my life.  
  
Everything that will follow will pale in comparison. I had friends, I was a hero, and my past was far behind me.  
  
  
^Ken and the others stood in the realm between Digiworld and Reality, and faced Malomyotismon. Daisuke was at the forefront, hurling insults, and being heroically naive.   
  
As all of their partners seemed to multiply into their separate forms, Ken looked at Daisuke, and saw brown eyes flicker his way in triumph, his affection for his partner and him, Ken, apparent.^^  
  
  
I should have known that I couldn't push this that far away. I said yesterday that I was done dwelling in pity, but that was before. Before I came home and had to face my parents, before I saw that the bridge between both worlds had allowed the digimon to cross over, and find their partners. Not just our digimon, but one's that we had never seen.  
  
Kari was thrilled. Of course, that was her secret wish. To have everyone in the world find the connection that she had with Gatomon, so that no-one would ever have to be lonely.   
  
Yeah, well. That only works if your partner isn't at Daisuke's, playing with Chibimon. That only works if the love of your life doesn't seem to have forgotten that you exist.  
  
I can't really blame him. His attention span is so short, it's a wonder that he recognizes me half the time. Amazing that he remembers my name better than he does Takaishi's. I guess you really can't say 'Ken' in too many different ways, though.  
  
Silence can be deafening. There. The radio can keep my mind from turning morbid.  
  
{So tired no of paying my dues  
I start out strong but then I always lose  
It's half the distance before you leave me behind  
It's such a waste of time.}  
  
Oh, Yeah, that's better. So not depressing. Maybe...  
  
{'Cuase my shackles   
You won't be  
And my rapture  
You won't believe...}  
  
Nope. Radio off, silence on. I guess this really isn't that bad. I can try it again in a few minutes. Until then, I can study for my test on Monday in...  
  
I don't have a test. Damn! Whoops! Mom would freak if she heard me say that word. Wait. She can't read my thoughts. Damn it all!...  
  
Unfortunately, I don't feel better. If anything, I feel rather guilty, thinking words that I know my mother would disapprove of. She doesn't have to know my thoughts for me to want to confess them to her. The power of a mother.  
  
Where was I? Oh, yeah. I saved the world yesterday. Give me a banner, and color it pink. I saved the world yesterday, and realized that I was in love.  
  
Today, I woke up, and realized that the world was still the same, despite me, and that he would never love me back. Not like that.  
  
Ask me now, does he love me, and I'll tell you yes. Because he does. Dai cares so deeply about all his friends, and I'm no exception. Hell, he's been over here constantly for the last couple of weeks, pestering me, and talking my ear off, and telling me all of his little secrets.   
  
How could I have not fallen for him? He's wonderful. Not perfect, because his flaws are what make him distinct. Notot beautiful, but he has this irresistable charm that draws people in at the same time that it exasperates them.  
  
If I keep thinking about him, I'm going to depress myself. The radio? Why not? Nothing to lose.  
  
{And I taste what I can never have  
it's from you...}  
  
Kami, no! Not fair! Why, when I need some cheap lyrics and tacky bass-line, do I get stuck with depressing music with the sole purpose of bringing people to misery! Thinking about Dai is better than that.   
  
My Dai-chan. My heart and soul, the only person on earth who I trust so completely, other than Wormmon. He's my opposite, everything I'm not, including straight. How can he be so oblivious to the fact that she likes Takeru? And why can't he realize that I love him so? Have I mentioned that life's not fair?  
  
  
^The black cloud that was all that was left of Malomyotismon disappeared as a million points of light broke through his darkness. They all cheered, the digi-destined, and the children that they had gone to save. Ken turned to Daisuke, only to see him heading towards Kari and TK. He stopped when he realized that they were holding hands.   
  
He turned abruptly, and headed back towards Ken, his smile not quite as wide, but even his disappointment not enough to spoil the victorious mood.^^  
  
  
Females. Who needs 'em? I mean, really. Think about it. All they do is primp and whine, cajole their boyfriends into doing things like, shopping with her mother, and primp and whine some more. Why does he want to put up with that so badly? It's not like she's all that great to look at.  
  
And no, I'm not biased. Just because I'm in love with him doesn't mean that I haven't looked at other people of both sexes...actually, he's the only boy I've ever looked at. No other male on earth attracts me like he does. No female does, either, but at least a set of nice curves will get my attention.  
  
I swing two ways. Towards women, and towards Daisuke. I won't give a big speech about denying that I'm gay. Whether I lusted after a hundred men, or just one, I can't claim to be straight anymore. I'm openminded enough to find the titles unimportant. Love is love, in any form, as long as it doesn't cause the recipient undue pain.  
  
Not the pain of exposure, or societal pressure, but the pain that comes from having your heart trampled on purposely, without remorse. Not that I've ever felt that way. I know Dai would never do that to me. He cares too deeply about our friendship, and he's loyal to a fault. I could betray him in a thousand ways, and he'd forgive me, simply because he calls me a friend.  
  
I love you, Dai. Whether you ever feel the same about me, or not, is unimportant. Whether you know, or not, is unimportant. I just wish you could feel the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Odaiba

I've written several Daikeru/Takedai's latey, and I decided that I should even that out with some good ole Daiken/Kensuke. After they defeated 'Big and Ugly' (Malomyotismon), disregarding the epilogue. Rambling thoughts. Daisuke? Angsty? Please! For maybe five seconds.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the show, the characters, any soda pop companies, or the lyrics.   
  
Warnings: Same as before, new and used lyrics. Read previous chapter if confused. And I'm sorry to anyone that has an actually lisp. I intend no offense, but the comment just fit too perfectly.  
  
  
  
  
What's worse than two hyperactive digimon? Two hyperactive digimon on sugar and caffeine! I swear, that is so the last time I ever let Lisping Lou and the Worm have Mountain Dew at seven o-clock at night. Four hours later, and the little buggers are still jumping on my bed. Which I'm trying to sleep in, thank you very much, Vee.  
  
Oh, no! Don't give me that look! Dang you, dang those eyes! It's not fair. How can a little blue fireball be so conniving and evil! No! I can feel that stare through the pillow!  
  
More powerful than a mother's glare, more frightening than Frankenstein and Miyako, more guilt-inducing than Great Aunt Mable, it's: The Puppy-Dog Eyes!   
  
Curse you!   
  
Oh, quit it. I'm not ignoring you, I'm just choosing to put you on hold. Indefinitaly. Temporarily forever.   
  
Oops. There he goes, ripping apart my closet again. As if I care. Actually, I'm glad that he takes his anger out on that, instead of something important, like my computer, or my manga collection. Or the picture of Ken in my nightstand.  
  
Now, that would be bad. To lose the only photo of Ken that I have. I should probably take more. I think I will, tomorrow, when I take the Worm home. I can probably get Ken to do something tomorrow.  
  
We can go skating in the park, or take in a movie, or study, or play video games, or listen to music, or watch movies at my house, or his house, or we could go swimming in the public pool, or...or...or...  
  
Or I could kiss him senseless all afternoon. Gah! What a lovely thought. An afternoon spent with my lips locked to his, my arms wrapped around him, my tongue in his mouth, and my hands...  
  
Whoa! Stop it there! Bad libido! That's another thing that's not fair. How did I manage to get the most perfect person in the world as not only my Jogress Partner, but my best friend as well, without being able to love him like I do? I do love him, too. Who wouldn't?   
  
Well, except Cody, and that's not saying much, since that little brat doesn't really have much affection for anyone other than Armadillomon, Miyako, and Takeru. Even Jyou and Izzy are kept at a distance from the little mongrel.  
  
Mongrel. Ha. Take that, Kendo-boy! Wait. He might come after me with that stick! No, the horror! To be chased through the streets of town with a psychopathic little imp hot on my trail, ready to poke my eyes out with his twig of magic powers!  
  
Why are you two staring at me? It's not abnormal for a person to laugh for no reason...Who cares if I was howling like a maniac! It's not as if the neighbors care. If they did, they'd be pounding on the walls...  
  
Okay, they're pounding. That doesn't mean anything! Jun could be singing like a banshee in the living room. Yes, I'm aware that she isn't home. It could have been possible. You little Traitor, Veemon. Telling the Worm about the time the guy on the right put a hole in the wall trying to shut me up.  
  
I'm glad that you haven't told him that I call out Ken's name in my sleep, or the fact that I doodle his name on the cover of my journal, or about all the times I started out a conversation 'Ken said', or 'Ken did this'.   
  
Wait a minute! Tell him. Then he'll go home, and tell Ken, and Ken will be so happy, and excited, that he'll come over, and he can tell me how much he loves me, and we'll be happy, and...  
  
And I'm dreaming. He's perfect. Why would he want me? Loud and annoying Davis, who didn't realize he was in love until he started toward the girl he had previously cared about, and realized that she wasn't the one he wanted to celebrate with.  
  
^The cloud that had been Malomyotsmon's evil dissipated, and they all cheered, a worldful of Digi-destined, and digimon. Daisuke turned toward Kari on reflex, then stopped. His mind instantly turned to the boy behind him, and he turned, wanting to be with the person that meant the most to him at that moment.^^  
  
What a fool was I, to have wasted so much time on a lost cause. A fool that I still am, obviously. Here I lie, knowing that I could be over there within the hour, and I don't move. Of course, by the time the hour was up, it would be midnight. But he wouldn't mind. Ken never does. Yes, Worm, I am refering to your hot little partner.  
  
Whoops! I said that one out loud. Oh, Kami, stop looking at me like that guys. How could I help myself. Take a look at shallow Davis, and it's obvious that I'm lusting after the finest person in our group. Go to psycho-stalker Motomiya, and you'll see that has many of the same stalkable qualities as Matt. And Daisuke. Well, it's obvious that Ken's perfect. Wonderful, kind, handsome, sexy, sweet, smart, giving, caring, loyal...  
  
Yes, I'll shut up now. No, I will not tell him. Neither will you two, thank you very much for the offer. I don't care if you guys can run faster than I can, which you can't, you arrogant little Centipede! If you guys tell him, I'll jump out the window. Stingmon has to have Ken to digivolve, so there goes that little theory.  
  
Oh, yeah, I can see it now. I jump out of the window, and you finally grow wings, you little Smurf-wannabe.   
  
Veemon, get out of my nightstand. Get out! No! Not the picture! Please? Anything? Not that...please...  
  
Fine. Whatever. Tomorrow it is. Now give me my picture back so that I can dream. Damn digimon anyways.   



	3. Odaiba in Tamachi/The gift

Do you know what I just realized? I actually have more Kensuke posted than Takedai. Oopsy. My bad. Now that the whole reason behind this fic is gone.  
  
Anyway: This is the last chapter, and takes place the day after the first two. This is in third person (Rae-view) and has no flashbacks, or lyrics (don't cheer too loudly).  
  
  
  
Daisuke was up at seven o'clock the next day. Was it the wonders of the alarm clock? No. The irritating voice of the Jun-beast? Nope. The telephone? Nyopa. Then what?  
  
Two overactive and dead-by-glare digimon who hadn't come down from their sugar high yet. He rolled over, and swung his arm out in irritation. Overjudging, his momentum sent him flying off of his bed, and onto the floor. Somehow, he managed to take his pillow with him, and his head ended up cradled in its softness.   
  
"Hey! Daisuke! Get up! It's time to talk to Ken!" No answer was forthcoming from the hairy pillow.  
  
  
In Tamachi, another young man had been awakened, but not by his digimon partner. A dream had stirred him to wakefulness a few minutes after seven. Something about sugar, and Wormmon, and a picture in a closet being attacked by smurfs. "I have to remember to turn the radio off before I go to sleep."  
  
"Did you say something, dear?" His mother smiled at him from the open door way, and he vaguely remembered leaving it ajar before he went to bed.   
  
"No, mother." He smiled at her, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, and standing up.   
  
"Okay, dear. If you have anything you want to talk about, I'll be either in the kitchen, or doing laundry." She moved out of sight before he could give affirmation that he'd heard her. His smile widened as he thought of how great his mother was. Very warm, very giving. Self-sacrificing, and protective.   
  
"Thanks, mom." He spoke aloud to the room, just wanting the words to be vocalized.  
  
  
At eight-thirty, Daisuke was in Tamachi, standing in front of Ken's door, and holding the bag in his arms closed. He had refused to allow Veemon and Wormmon to so much as sniff the air on the tired train journey, saying that it was the perfect punishment for refusing to allow him to sleep in on a weekend morning.   
  
A tanned finger pushed the button for the doorbell, and we waited, his lids drooping in weariness. Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door, and smiled gently at him, quickly assessing his half-asleep state, and leading him into the apartment.  
  
"Hello, Davis, dear. Ken's in the bathroom. You look tired. Why don't you put your bag in his room, and take a nap while you wait for him to come out?"  
  
"Thanks, Mom." He threw her his normal, cheery grin despite is lethargy, and she laughed. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, Davis." She left him to do his own thing, which was to put his bag down, and let the digimon out. The shower was running across the hall, which meant that Ken was already in the shower. They looked at him accusingly, and he glared back, his brown eyes unwilling to give an inch.   
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Veemon jumped onto a nearby table, and Wormmon scuttled over to the bed, and onto the soft coverlet. Daisuke sat down next to the little green worm, and sighed.  
  
"If I promise to tell him, in my own way, in my own time, will you guys let it be, and not interfere?" They looked at him, then at each other, before nodding. "Okay, then. I'll tell him, but not today."  
  
Veemon glowered at that announcement, but Wormmon looked at him wisely. "If you don't tell him before his eighteenth birthday, I will." The redhead grinned. That was six years away.   
  
"Deal."   
  
"What's a deal?" Ken walked in, a towel around his shoulders, his hair wet. The two friends smiled at each other in welcome, both wishing to stay that way forever.  
  
"It's a deal that the next six years are going to be fun." And spent in ignorance.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ken smirked at the teenager across from him. It was his senior year in high school, his birthday was a day away, and his team was winning. Daisuke glared at him, his brown eyes twinkling. "You're going down, Rocket."  
  
"Whatever, Slick." He only used the nickname on the soccer field. The darker boy had earned the name, as he often went out of his way to trip up his opponents in order to win a game. And he more often than not tripped himself up, as well.  
  
The Rocket feinted left, then right, quickly moving the ball towards his goal, Daisuke hot on his heels. They were both determined to win, but it had been a close game so far. Ten meters, eight, six, four, then two, and...Goal!  
  
"You...cheated." Daisuke grinned as he placed his hands on his knees and leaned over, trying to get his breath back. He had grown to be nearly six feet tall, and his muscle structure was well-defined. Ken was still taller, and lean, his build deceptively fragile-looking.   
  
"You were the one that insisted I start this round with the ball." Ken pointed out sagely, his grin teasing, and his voice normal. Daisuke glared at him for having the ability to recover so quickly. "Besides. It won't be so bad. It's only a day early."  
  
They were alone on the field, and it was nearly dusk on a Thursday evening. Nothing remarkable about it, except that it marked the last day before Ken was an adult. And it had marked the last day that Daisuke could avoid telling him.  
  
He had promised, and had decided to give his heart away as a birthday present to Ken. His best friend, however, had asked for his gift early, trying to catch Daisuke without a gift. That meant that he was down to minutes of putting their friendship on the line.  
  
Not that it would really come to that. Ken wasn't homophobic, and he was wonderfully kind, and caring. Even if he didn't feel the same way, he wouldn't shun Daisuke, and they could probably go on as before. At least, he could.  
  
Daisuke, on the other hand, knew that he wouldn't be able to face the object of his affection day after day without some lasting emotional or psychological damage. And what if Ken found someone else? Where would that leave him?   
  
"Yeah, but I needed that day to prepare." Daisuke heaved a sigh, and straightened so that he could meet Ken's gaze.  
  
"Prepare, or pick it out?" He pushed blue-violet hair away from his sweaty face, one of the only signs of his exertion.  
  
"Tease me all you want. I've known for a while what I was going to give you, but I needed to find a way in which to give it to you properly. And in such a way that you couldn't refuse."  
  
That made the older one pause. "Why would I refuse anything from you, Dai?" He knew the serious tone in his friends voice, and finally picked up on the signs of tension eminating from him. "What's up?"  
  
With a sudden determined sigh, Daisuke squared his shoulders. "We've been friends for a long time. Six years ago, I gave you one of the few things I was capable. My friendship. With it, you got all the benefits, such as staying at my house, and eating my mother's food, and playing my video games. You also got stuck with me constantly, especially when I was at my most annoying, and nobody else wanted me around."  
  
His earnest appeal made Ken smile tenderly. "And it was one of the greatest gifts I've ever gotten, Dai."  
  
"I'm not done yet." He breathed deeply. "Since then, I've...found something else, something of equal importance to me, if not to you, and I'd like to offer it to you, as well. With it are certain obligations, and responsibilities, a quite a few drawbacks."  
  
"You're not giving me Veemon, are you? Because as sweet as that would be, I think he'd object."  
  
"Stop interrupting!" Daisuke rubbed his face and sighed in frustration. "And no, he wouldn't. Anyway. In honor of your eighteenth birthday, and because I made a promise to a little green Centipede six years ago, I offer you my most prized possession, something that you couldn't refuse if you wanted to, because it's always been yours."  
  
The smile slowly left Ken's face as he realized how much the whole speech was costing his friend. He didn't speak. For the serious expression on his face, and the sincerity in his voice, Ken knew that it was very important. The last time he'd seen his friend this way was when he had demanded that Ken explain about the birds and the bees in the seventh grade.  
  
"So now, I'm basically giving you the knoweledge to do with as you please." The hard swallow, and tremble in his voice belied any outward calm he tried to project. "You can use it, abuse it, and throw it away, but there will never be a time when you can't return and pick it up again. From this day forward, you are the sole owner of..."  
  
He stumbled and stopped on the last word, his throat constricting in sudden fear. "Dai?" Ken's soft voice only made him shut his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. "What's the matter?"   
  
With his usual impatience, Daisuke threw his hands into the air. "I love you! That's your gift. My love, my heart, myself to do with whatever you want, whether you want it or not!" His shyness and uncertainty vanished as he grinned. "Actually, that wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be."  
  
Ken stared at him, indigo eyes wide, his mouth agape. As he continued to stare, Daisuke grew self conscious once again. He looked away, his grin fading, his eyes dimming. They didn't say anything, just stood there as Ken stared at Dai, who stared at the ground.  
  
  
Wormmon stared at the bedroom door when he heard Ken's voice. He knew that his boy and Daisuke had spent the day together. He also knew what the other boy had planned as a gift, and that there had been a game for the prize. He was now awaiting the outcome. If Daisuke won, he was going to tell Ken before he could put it off again. If Ken won, he was going to cross his fingers that everything worked out okay.  
  
The door opened, and a pale hand reached out to turn on the light. "Hello, Wormmon." The genius smiled at his partner, his face a mask of normalcy.  
  
"Hello, Ken. How was the game?" The polite smile on the boys face never changed.   
  
"It was fine."  
  
"Who won?" He frowned when he realized that he was going to have to interfere with the relationship Ken had with his best friend.  
  
"I did." So, the Motomiya chickened out after all.  
  
"What was the gift?" Blue eyes flicked to him with sudden suspicion.   
  
"Why are you being so curious all of a sudden?"  
  
"No reason, just wondering if Daisuke gave you your present."   
  
"And I suppose that you know what that present is, don't you?" Those eyes dared him to lie. "Why didn't you tell me, Wormmon! You knew how I felt!"  
  
"I thought he should tell you himself. What did you say?" He asked eagerly, happy that the Holder of Courage had held up to his crest.   
  
A sly grin passed his way. "I gave him his birthday present early." 


End file.
